Dear Diary
by blackhairAsian
Summary: A companion fic to I don't even care. Gilbert writing in his dairy the day Fritz died. Set years before I don't even care. Human AU


**Here is a companion fic for I don't even care. This is in Gilberts POV long before he formed the Bad Touch Trio. ALSO TO MAKE THE STORY MAKE MORE SENSE FRITZ IS HIS UNCLE HIS PARENTS ARE DEAD. I WOULD SAY GILBERT IS 10 AND LUDWIG IS 7. ALSO TO NOTE MY HEADCANON IS THAT PRUSSIA WRITES IN HIS DAIRY LIKE HE IS TALKING TO IT.  
Dear my Awesome dairy,  
**Old Fritz didn't wake up this morning, he can't be dead right it's only a nap Fritz will wake up then pat me in on the head, he'll make west and I pancakes with maple syrup. Why didn't he wake up this morning, he is just sleeping in, right everybody does it. Why did the doctors wrap up his body. Why are they looking at West and I with pity. Uncle couldn't die he said he would take of us, he told us stories about when he and our parents were children. Uncle going to come out of the office and tell us it's ok, he's coming, he's coming. Uncle when he first saw us he told West that he looks exactly like pops, instead of staring at me and wondering if I was his nephew he said I had mother personality. Fritz called me special and the way I looked was a gift, a gift. He patted my hair and said that not many people are blessed to be as special as me.  
Our parents died five years ago, awesome dairy I don't think I ever told you that. They were shot and mugged of their money. Why do people do bad things to each other. Why do people fight, why do they make fun of me for my grades and compare me to my cousin.  
Well dairy how about I tell you how I got you to pass time since Luddy is asleep. Well on my seventh birthday Fritz decided to give the first you to me since you're the third one I've had. It was to celebrate me being alive, he told me me being born was a gift and that how I lived it was what I decided to do with my gift. Let me tell you what I don't plan on wasting my gift that is how the awesome me decides to live. And you, you're the awesome me's story teller, when I get famous you're going to tell my story.  
West is sleeping it's so cute, his usual glare is gone and his face is so soft and gentle. I will not let anybody take away my happiness, West's happiness or Uncle's happiness.  
Let me tell you more about Fritz meeting West and I met. I was upset over our parents death and he had picked me up acting like a knight or hero. The first words he to me was "Hello Master Gilbert I haven't seen you since you were a child, it is now my duty to protect you." I was suspicious at first then he called me special. Fritz was responsible but not a stick in the mud. I began to think of him as a noble king or a hero soon after the first meeting.  
Well then bye the doctors are saying that they have to talk to me and West I hope Uncle isn't hurt. After all he just slept in and I called the doctor because thats what Fritz told me to do if he ever did that. See you soon can't wait to write more in you.**  
*****SEVEN YEARS LATER*****  
**Dear my awesome dairy,  
It has been a while since I wrote in you but I had some things to get over. Picking you up always made me cry but now I just want to hold you tight. I remember the last words I said to you. Well this is what has happened Fritz died, he died of a heart attack at night. It took me a while to get over it, but now I am a changed person and awesomer then ever. But Uncle is still watching over West and I.  
I just got a new boyfriend named Matthew, I call him Birdie. I have a bunch to tell you. Plus I got a awesome new bird, I named him Gilbird. We gotta lot to catch up on.  
To start, I found my soulmate the one who makes me whole, the one who makes me feel all giddy. He has blond hair and bright blue eyes that resemble a vast blue lake. Birdie also has a pet polar bear he holds it around him all the time. It has been a while my friend, but West is calling me. He has grown to be a large man taller than me and he is only fifteen. He has also grown to be have a stick in his ass most of the time. Well bye.  
**According to google trans bye is bye in german. I feel like Prussia is ooc.**  
**Please review they are said to cure writers block and feed writers soul, but I don't really know maybe if you told me how you feel I will find out. Constructive criticism is appreciated. **


End file.
